


Too Old

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think Gibbs is too old, others disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old

Gibbs didn't have any idea how Tony managed to talk him into meeting him in a place like this. No, wait, he did. He just wasn't going to admit it. He sat back, instead, enjoying the surprisingly good bourbon the bartender had given him, trying to ignore the crush of swaying bodies and deafening music. The bar/club was definitely not a place Gibbs would ever frequent, even in his so-called party days. It was packed to the gills with the beautiful young hell bent on drinking, dancing, and fucking themselves into oblivion. He shook his head. He was giving Tony five more minutes and then he was out of here.

"Excuse me!"

Gibbs turned, eying the investment broker type yelling at him, in what passed as conversational here.

"You're in my seat!" The guy was younger, between Tony and McGee's ages, slicked back, over styled hair and blinding, artificial white teeth. He was smiling amicably while he gestured to Gibbs' seat. The one that had been empty when he got to the bar.

Gibbs raised a brow, pointedly looking at an empty seat two chairs down.

"Yeah, I know! But I really want this seat!"

He just kept staring.

"See, there's this really hot guy that keeps coming over here! I wanna be here when he comes back over!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but picked up his drink. Far be it for him to mess up someone else's chance of getting laid.

"Hey, man, thanks!" The guy clapped him on the shoulder. "You know, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you're kind of out of your league in here!" That amicable grin was still there, but it glinted with malice now that the asshole got what he wanted. "You might have better luck at the jazz club down the street! I hear it's great for old timers like you to get some action!"

Gibbs didn't even bother answering that load of horseshit. He moved further down the bar, choosing a seat that was nearly completely hidden in the dark. Glancing at his watch, his mental deadline had another minute before he hightailed it out of here. Sitting down, he decided to finish his drink before leaving.

"Gibbs!"

He turned at his name but Tony was over by the investment broker. McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Palmer bumped into his back as they followed him off the dance floor. Four of them weren't dressed like the other people in the club. Abby was in toned down Goth, McGee looked even more investment broker than the investment broker but carried it better, looking sharper, edgier, in a way that screamed Abby's touch. Ziva was dressed in clothes she could freely move in, assassin and agent to the core, radiating a do not touch me vibe that translated in all languages. Jimmy was the most innocuous of them all, jeans and a polo, keeping close to Ziva in the way a little brother dogged his protective big sister's footsteps. Tony, on the other hand, was the direct opposite. His black jeans and tight blue button down molded to his tall, athletic frame, outlining muscles and definition and strength. More than Gibbs' eyes followed those strong, clean lines.

"Are you sure you saw him, Tony?" Ziva threw over her shoulder as she turned in the opposite direction, sharp, dark eyes clearly searching.

"It was him!"

"I think you're pulling our legs!" McGee countered.

"Am not!"

"Hi there!"

Tony barely glanced at the investment broker, flashing an absent smile, as he continued to scan the bar area.

"My name's Dylan!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Tony didn't even look at the guy as he answered.

Gibbs hid his smile behind his drink. So this was the hot guy the investment broker was so desperate to get to know. Knocking back the rest of his drink, he stood and maneuvered his way over to them. "Tony!"

"Boss!" Tony's happy grin was only overshadowed by Abby's enthusiastic hug.

"Gibbs!" she shrieked, right into his damn ear. As if the music wasn't ear-splitting enough.

"Hi, Abby." He raised an eyebrow at McGee, Ziva, and Palmer's incredulous looks. "What?"

"Just, uh, not a place I'd ever thought I see you in, boss." McGee was floundering again, darting helpless looks at the others before deciding to just keep his mouth shut.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here! There's a great jazz club down the street! Great music! Great drinks!" Tony grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. His other hand was already waving the rest of them ahead of him. "Ducky's already there and holding a table for us!"

Gibbs tugged Tony to a stop at that. "Why couldn't I have just met you there?"

He smiled that smile again. Wide and winning and sweet as hell. He leaned in close enough for Gibbs to wrap both their arms around Tony's back, bringing that heavy body against his own. "I bet McGee, Palmer, and Ziva fifty bucks each I could get you in here."

Gibbs huffed a laughed that made Tony smile even bigger and kiss him. He took it and enjoyed it, but pulled away. He was definitely not one for big PDAs. "Let's go, DiNozzo, I'm losing my hearing in here."

"You got it, Jethro!"

As Tony lead the way outside, Gibbs turned to see the dropped jaw befuddlement on the investment broker's face. He smirked and wave at the guy.

Out of his league, his ass.

The End


End file.
